


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas still isn't over what he did to Newt and is haunted by his friend every night. <br/>When the pressure becomes too much, he finds comfort in an unlikely person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Thomas had just had one of the worst nightmares yet.

The image of Newt’s body hitting the ground kept repeating , the cruel words he spoke were on loop in his head.

_I hate you Tommy._

He woke up crying, screaming, sweating. He couldn’t keep this a secret any longer. Usually, he would go to Minho about this and talk about it with him but this time, it was too vivid, too real.

He found himself standing outside Aris’s door wearing just trousers, gasping for air. He needed to be able to tell someone and not be judged - Aris was the perfect candidate. Thomas must look _terrible._ He hasn't slept for what feels like centuries, has sat up dwelling on the people he could have saved, the people he could have saved if he had just tried harder. 

_Ben,Newt,Alby,Winston,Frypan,Jeff_

 Aris opened the door, looking unfairly attractive with half open eyes and dishevelled hair. Although the grogginess didn’t last long when he saw the state Thomas was in. “Tom?” he asked, worry etching lines into his face,

“Tommy, what’s wrong?”

The name shook more unwanted memories into his mind.

“Ari…” he gasped before collapsing towards Aris, who caught him and cradled him like a sick puppy. Thomas was full on wailing now, burying is face in Aris’ chest.

“I killed him,” Thomas said between sobs, “Newt. I killed him.”

 

Aris didn’t pry, just whispered sweet nothings into Thomas’s ear, holding him close. After a while, Thomas’s sobs died down and he slowly sat up to see a scared looking boy staring at him with wide eyes.

“Please say something. Or smile,” said Thomas, “I love your smile.”

Even though Aris didn’t oblige, he reached out and wiped some of the tears clinging to Thomas’s eyelashes.

“It was the right thing to do,” he whispered, “Newt was gonna die soon anyway, Tommy. I think he wanted it. He loved you so much.”

Thomas sniffed and offered Aris a small smile, grabbing his wrist so he couldn’t remove the hand that rested on Thomas’s cheek. “Thankyou Ari.” “Anything for you” Eventually, Thomas couldn’t take it anymore. Aris looked so pretty, the light from the fire making his face glow orange and his eyes look like they were burning so Thomas closed the gap between them. This probably wasn’t the best time to do it and the kiss was kind of messy but it felt right. And after all they’d been through, the two boys deserved something that wasn’t wrong.

 

 

_Nothing ever ends poetically,_

_It just ends and we turn it into poetry._

_All that blood was never once beautiful,_

_It was just red._

**Author's Note:**

> So thankyou for reading.   
> This is my first fanfic on ao3 but I hope to post many more xx


End file.
